


Surprise

by FanofFanwork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofFanwork/pseuds/FanofFanwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro surprises you by being home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

"Missed you," he whispers in your ear as you grind yourself on his lap.

"Yeah, you've said that a thousand times," you mumble.

Pietro starts peppering kisses along the valley of your breasts. "And I'll say it a thousand more," he says his voice breathy.

He leans over so that you two fall on the bed and starts attacking your neck with open-mouth kisses and teeth. "That's gonna bruise," you say before you can even stop yourself.

"Well, that's the idea," replies Pietro.

His hand travels down to your underwear and he begins massaging your clit. You grind shamelessly into his hand. He smirks against your neck. "You're so wet already," he says his voice dripping with his accent.

He presses his hand harder against you, and you gasp. "You like that, yeah?" he says.

You can tell he's getting arrogant, but God, did you love him arrogant. You moan biting your lip to try to stifle it, but it is getting hard to focus. "Go ahead. Say it. I know you want to say it," says Pietro removing his hand leaving you gyrating against air.

"Fu... Fuck me, Pietro," you groan.

Pietro sits up then hovers over you. He pulls your underwear down. "They're soaked, Y/N. So wet for me. Only me. Only ever me," he says dropping them to the floor.

You nod involuntarily, and Pietro absolutely beams at the effect he can have on you. He pulls down his own underwear exposing his erect dick. He runs his hand up and down it a bit before lining it up with your entrance. "Ready?" he asks.

"I've been ready for two weeks," you reply rotating your hips to drive the point home.

"It was supposed to be three so behave," says Pietro grabbing your hips so you could stay still.

He pushes into you, and you revel in the feeling of being full. "Missed this," you whisper.

Pietro grins, pulls back, then begins his rhythm. It's good. It's rough yet gentle at the same time. He's having sex and making love, and you cannot help but find it beautiful. Your hand comes to one of his biceps while he stares at you like your the one thing he wishes he could have after the world blows up. He's sweating, and his hair gets plastered to his forehead. You arch slightly off the bed with a groan. "Please, Pietro," falls multiple times from your lips as you close your eyes abandoning yourself to the pleasure, the feeling, the emotion.

"God, you're beautiful," groans Pietro.

You know he means it. It is not just something he blurted out during sex. "So are you," you gasp feeling your breaking point coming.

 _So are you?_ You were barely coherent. You squeeze his bicep a bit hard, and Pietro knows what that means. He grabs your hip with one hand lifting it slightly for a better angle and begins thrusting deeper and harder. You secretly love and hate the way you whimper at this. You love it because it makes Pietro arrogant which means he'll do you good just to prove to you how good it can really get. You hate it because it makes Pietro arrogant which means you'll never hear the end of it.

You let out a high-pitched gasp and groan Pietro's name a bit loudly as you reach your climax. Pietro follows behind you with a grunt and a broken moan of your name too. After hovering over you for a bit, he rolls over and whispers softly how much he loves you, how beautiful you are, how you feel wrapped around his cock... how different parts of you feel wrapped around his cock. He whispers in English and his own language while his fingers massage your sensitive clit and entrance. "Come on, Y/N. Come on," he whispers in your ear, "For me, Y/N. You have no idea how much I like seeing you like this. Hot, wet, your eyes still glazed over with lust for me."

You orgasm again letting the aftershocks take you, and you moan Pietro's name louder. He carries you through another one until you lean your head against the headboard spent but still feeling energy as you run off your adrenaline. "Shower?" he asks.

"No," you say curling into his side.

"Hmm. Okay. So, how was it without me around for two weeks? Did you think of me?" asks Pietro.

"Pietro, we had this conversation, and it led to this," you remind him pressing a kiss against his neck.

"Exactly. I'm trying to set up a round two," he says smiling dazzlingly at you.


End file.
